


Ancient Love

by RakyKiki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakyKiki/pseuds/RakyKiki
Summary: "In un modo o nell'altro, tutti quanti fuggono dal passato, che vogliano ammetterlo o meno. C'è chi fugge da una relazione finita, chi dal lutto di una persona cara, chi dai sensi di colpa, chi più semplicemente vuole dimenticare un momento imbarazzante. Sono situazioni diverse, che richiedono vie di fuga diverse.Rachel però non aveva mai voluto scappare dal suo passato, non importa quanto doloroso fosse."Rachel torna a Beacon Hills dopo otto anni, e si ritrova catapultata in un mondo popolato da licantropi; la sua città natale che aveva sempre creduto fosse piuttosto tranquilla si rivela quindi un luogo molto più pericoloso del previsto.Ambientata in un universo alternativo, la storia è basata sugli avvenimenti della seconda stagione della serie TV.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)





	Ancient Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Ancient Love è una storia che avevo scritto circa 8 anni fa e che al momento sto riscrivendo, di conseguenza gli avvenimenti sono basati sulle prime due stagioni della serie TV, dopo di che non seguiranno le altre stagioni ma prenderà forma in un vero e proprio universo alternativo.  
> Spero davvero che vi piaccia!

I.

In un modo o nell’altro, tutti quanti fuggono dal passato, che vogliano ammetterlo o meno. C’è chi fugge da una relazione finita, chi dal lutto di una persona cara, chi dai sensi di colpa, chi più semplicemente vuole dimenticare un momento imbarazzante. Sono situazioni diverse, che richiedono vie di fuga diverse.

Rachel però non aveva mai voluto scappare dal suo passato, non importa quanto doloroso fosse. Non aveva mai voluto abbandonare la sua casa, i suoi amici, la sua famiglia. Eppure quando era solo una bambina il destino decise di stravolgere la sua quotidianità per la prima volta facendola sentire come se il terreno le fosse mancato da sotto i piedi. E quando David, suo zio, cinque anni dopo le disse che sarebbero tornati nella città della sua infanzia, Rachel non poteva fare a meno che provare un misto di emozioni tra felicità e malinconia. 

Dopo infinite ore di viaggio in auto, playlist di canzoni che suo zio detestava e viceversa, la ragazza non vedeva l’ora di farsi una lunga doccia e dormire il più a lungo possibile, in modo da essere preparata al suo primo giorno nel nuovo liceo. Scesa dall’auto la prima cosa che attirò l’attenzione di Rachel fu l’edificio davanti ai suoi occhi: certo, sapeva che non si sarebbe trasferita di nuovo nella sua vecchia casa d’infanzia, ma allo stesso tempo una parte di lei era delusa dal fatto che la nuova casa fosse… beh, nuova per lei. Le pareti esterne erano rivestite con pannelli in legno verniciati con una pittura giallo pastello, le finestre, le porte e gli altri dettagli erano invece bianchi, mentre il tetto, o per lo meno la porzione visibile dalla strada, era di colore scuro, un misto tra il blu ed il nero.   
“Vedrai, ci vorrà solo un po’ di tempo, ma sono sicuro che ti ci abituerai!” Disse emozionato e carico d’entusiasmo David.  
“Ovvio che lui la pensi così, ha appena ricevuto un aumento ed una promozione.” Pensò Rachel, che si sforzò di sorridere all’uomo.   
“Vado a fare un giro della casa!” Disse e con la sua valigia in mano varcò la soglia.   
L’interno era decisamente più moderno dell’esterno: le stanze erano abbastanza spaziose, con le pareti dipinte di colori neutri ma non spento, i pavimenti erano in parquet ed i mobili erano quelli che avevano nella casa in cui vivevano a Dallas, in Texas, il che avrebbe decisamente aiutato la ragazza a farla sentire meno come un pesce fuor d’acqua. La sua camera si trovava al piano di sopra, ed aveva ben due finestre, una piccola ed una grande con un davanzale ampio su cui Rachel già si immaginava i pomeriggi passati sui libri a studiare o a leggere. Anche la vista non era male: quella dalla finestra più grande dava sul giardino sul retro mentre quella più piccola si affacciava sul giardino dei vicini.  
Dopo una cena veloce e una lunga doccia Rachel preparò tutto il necessario per la giornata successiva, dopodiché si mise a letto sperando di cadere in un sonno profondo, ma ovviamente la sua mente aveva altri piani: si ritrovò a pensare ai pomeriggi passati a giocare nella vecchia casa nella riserva con i suoi migliori amici, alle passeggiate con i suoi genitori per il centro di Beacon Hills, alle festività passate con la famiglia Hale nella loro casa… Tutti pensieri positivi, certo, ma ovviamente arrivarono presto anche quelli più dolorosi. Suo padre, John, morì quando Rachel aveva solo nove anni: un leone di montagna, probabilmente spaventato dalla tempesta di quella sera, era entrato nel loro giardino attraverso un buco nella recinzione e l’uomo era uscito per aprire il cancello, così che l’animale potesse uscire liberamente da solo, ma il felino in preda al panico si era scagliato su di lui, non lasciandogli alcuna possibilità di difendersi.  
Dopo quell’incidente Rachel e sua madre si trasferirono a New York, sperando che le cose potessero andare meglio e così fu, per lo meno finché la notizia dell’incendio di casa Hale non raggiunse anche loro. Gli Hale erano come una seconda famiglia, Talia e Gloria, la madre di Rachel, erano cresciute insieme ed era come una sorella per la donna, ed allo stesso modo i loro figli erano sempre insieme, sia a scuola che a casa. Di conseguenza la notizia del rogo e della morte della famiglia fece cadere Gloria in una grave depressione, che la portò all’estremo gesto di togliersi la vita sei mesi dopo l’incendio.   
Nel giro di un paio d’anni Rachel si ritrovò senza i suoi genitori, completamente sradicata, e venne affidata a suo zio, il fratello maggiore di sua madre, un cardiochirurgo abbastanza conosciuto nel suo campo.  
Questo turbine di ricordi ed emozioni cullò la ragazza in uno stato di sonno leggero, che però venne bruscamente interrotto dalla musica a tutto volume proveniente dall’abitazione dei vicini. Sbuffando scocciata Rachel si alzò dal letto ed una volta giunta alla finestra più piccola notò che nella casa di fianco, al piano superiore, un ragazzo più o meno della sua età stava ballando al ritmo della musica nella sua camera, con la finestra totalmente spalancata.   
Lei cercò di richiamare l’attenzione del ragazzo, chiamandolo e sbracciandosi dalla finestra ma invano. Decise allora di prendere una pallina da tennis che aveva trovato in auto e cercò di lanciarla il più vicino possibile alla finestra del vicino. Aveva probabilmente sbagliato a tirare, perché la pallina volò direttamente all’interno della camera, facendo cadere delle fotografie posizionate sul davanzale e spaventando il ragazzo che si girò con occhi sgranati verso Rachel.   
“Scusa!” Rachel mimò con le labbra sperando che il ragazzo capisse. Lui per tutta risposta sparì dalla vista e la ragazza iniziò a preoccuparsi che magari il giovane avesse deciso di chiamare la polizia, quando si rese conto che la musica non c’era più ed il ragazzo si stava sedendo sul tetto appena fuori dalla propria finestra.  
“Scusa! Non volevo lanciarla proprio dentro la tua stanza. Ho provato a dirti qualcosa, ma credo la mia voce fosse coperta dalla musica.” Disse Rachel, affacciandosi dalla finestra. “Spero di non aver fatto grossi danni!”  
“Non preoccuparti, le foto sono ancora intere! La mia dignità no però, mi hai visto in una situazione a dir poco imbarazzante!” Rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo e grattandosi i capelli a spazzola con fare imbarazzato.   
“Non sapevo che gli Atkins avessero finalmente venduto! Io sono Stiles, Stiles Stilinski!” Aggiunse Stiles e sporse la mano come se volesse stringere quella di Rachel, se solo non ci fossero stati alcuni metri tra le abitazioni.   
Rachel sorrise ed imitò il ragazzo, facendo finta di stringergli la mano. “Rachel Moore!”  
Stiles sorrise di rimando, formando quella che dalla distanza da cui si trovava sembrava una fossetta sulla guancia.   
Entrambi i ragazzi si fissarono per qualche secondo, cercando di far passare l’imbarazzo per quella improbabile situazione, e Rachel ebbe il tempo di studiare meglio l’aspetto del ragazzo: indossava un paio di jeans e delle converse, una t-shirt con lo scudo di Captain America e sopra una camicia di flanella; i capelli erano molto corti e gli conferivano un’aria un po’ buffa, mentre i suoi occhi erano grandi e marroni.  
Quando il vento freddo – beh, freddo per il gennaio della California- fece rabbrividire il ragazzo Rachel si rese conto che forse era ora di tornare a dormire.   
“Ci si vede in giro Stiles!” Disse al ragazzo, dopodiché chiuse la finestra e si rimise a letto.   
Si addormentò piuttosto in fretta rispetto al tentativo precedente, il sorriso di Stiles una delle ultime immagini nella sua mente.

Beacon Hills era una città decisamente più piccola rispetto a Dallas o New York, ma la quantità di adolescenti non era poi così diversa. Giunta nel parcheggio del liceo con suo zio, Rachel scese dall’auto e restò colpita dalla scuola davanti a se: era sviluppata in orizzontale, alta non più di due o tre piani, ed era composta da diversi edifici che si distribuivano a seconda della pendenza del terreno. Orientarsi non sarebbe stato affatto facile.   
Mentre camminava verso l’ufficio del preside la ragazza poteva sentire molti occhi su di lei, voci che sussurravano e ad essere sincera, Rachel odiava essere la ragazza nuova. Inevitabilmente avrebbe dovuto spiegare la sua storia e vedere sul volto delle persone quel misto di tristezza e compassione che le rivolgevano quando sentivano della morte dei suoi genitori.   
Una voce in particolare attirò la sua attenzione: pochi metri davanti a lei Stiles stava parlando con un ragazzo vestito con la divisa di lacrosse. Rachel non poté fare a meno di sorridere, in quella marea di persone c’era almeno un volto conosciuto. Quando furono più vicini Stiles incrociò il suo sguardo e ricambiò il sorriso, alzando una mano a mo’ di saluto. Rachel stava per chiedere allo zio di fermarsi a parlare quando questo l’anticipò e mettendole una mano sulla schiena la fece continuare a camminare, girandosi a guardare con espressione severa i due ragazzi. Tutto ciò le parve abbastanza strano, David non era mai stato così protettivo nei suoi confronti.  
“Sarà nervoso per il nuovo lavoro.” Pensò lei sedendosi sulla sedia nell’ufficio del preside.  
Dopo una chiacchierata veloce sulle regole della scuola e sulle attività extracurriculari, Rachel sospirò alla vista del suo orario scolastico: quel giorno la aspettavano un’ora di chimica ed una di italiano, seguite poi da una di algebra, inglese, arte e educazione fisica.   
“Sarà una lunga giornata!” pensò, e dopo aver salutato suo zio si diresse alla sua prima lezione.

Stiles, dal canto suo, era particolarmente agitato quella mattina. Il giorno precedente lui e Scott avevano cercato di seguire il Kanima per vedere se li avrebbe portati al suo padrone, ma purtroppo avevano perso le sue tracce nel bosco. La situazione stava iniziando a sfuggire loro di mano: i morti aumentavano velocemente, così come la paura tra le persone ed il nervosismo tra i licantropi ed i cacciatori. L’unica nota positiva della serata era stato l’incidente con Rachel e la pallina da tennis. Stiles aveva ammesso con se stesso che era una bella ragazza: sembrava alta quasi quanto lui, aveva i capelli medio-lunghi e marroni, e dalla distanza da cui l’aveva vista la sera precedente sembrava che anche i suoi occhi fossero dello stesso colore dei capelli.   
Lui e Scott stavano cercando di mettersi d’accordo su quando proseguire le ricerche quel pomeriggio, quando l’umano vide il suo amico irrigidirsi e guardarsi intorno, fissando poi i suoi occhi su un uomo che camminava a fianco di Rachel nei corridoi della scuola.   
“Che succede Scott?” chiese preoccupato, ricambiando però il sorriso che gli rivolse la ragazza.   
“C’è qualcosa di strano in quell’uomo…” rispose Scott, cercando di capire esattamente cosa.  
“Credo sia il padre della mia nuova vicina, si sono appena trasferiti qui. Potremmo sederci con lei a pranzo! Avrà sicuramente bisogno di una guida per i corridoi e la città. In questo modo potremmo anche conoscere meglio lei e la sua famiglia e capire se ci sia davvero qualcosa che non vada.” Disse Stiles ed il licantropo lo guardò confuso con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Sicuro che invece tu non voglia sederti con lei solo perché ti interessa?” ribatté l’amico con un sorriso, incamminandosi verso il laboratorio di chimica insieme a Stiles, il quale scosse la testa, leggermente rosso in viso.   
“Cos- non sono interessato a lei Scott! Voglio dire, ci ho parlato giusto un paio di minuti ieri sera.” Rispose Stiles, sedendosi sullo sgabello e lasciando cadere il suo zaino a terra.  
Appoggiando il mento sulle mani si accorse che Rachel stava parlando con il professor Harris, il quale si mise a ridere prima di ritornare serio e spostare il suo sguardo proprio su di lui.   
“Oh no, lo sguardo di Harris non mi piace per niente!” non fece in tempo di formulare quel pensiero che l’uomo si avvicinò a lui insieme a Rachel.  
“Signor McCall, credo sia giunto il momento per lei di cambiare compagno di laboratorio per questo semestre. Vada a sedersi con il signor Mahealani.” Disse il professore, indicando il bancone in prima fila. “Per quanto riguarda lei Stilinski, credo che la signorina Moore potrà aiutarla a capire un po’ di più della mia materia.” Aggiunse con un sorriso per nulla rassicurante Harris, per poi tornare alla cattedra.   
“Sbaglio o il professore ti adora?” disse sarcastica Rachel, sedendosi vicino a Stiles. “Mi dispiace abbia mandato via il tuo amico per colpa mia. Giuro che però posso aiutarti se hai problemi con chimica!” aggiunse con un sorriso la ragazza, e Stiles non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.   
“Non preoccuparti, io e Scott abbiamo quasi tutte le materie insieme. Ci vuole molto più di Harris per separarci!” rispose il ragazzo con un’espressione buffa, indicando l’amico in prima fila e poi se stesso. Rachel si ritrovò a ridere senza sapere esattamente il motivo, risata che però venne interrotta dalla voce del professore che iniziava la lezione.  
Il resto della mattinata passò più velocemente del previsto per Rachel, che al termine di chimica conobbe Scott, mentre ad Italiano una ragazza di nome Allison, che poi scoprì essere la ragazza di Scott, e Lydia ad algebra.   
Giunta l’ora di pranzo Rachel si avviò verso la caffetteria già popolata da molti degli studenti. Cercò di individuare Stiles e Scott in mezzo alla folla ma non ci riuscì, così si sedette da sola ad un tavolo.   
Non le dispiaceva stare un po’ per conto suo, dopotutto ci era abituata.   
La solitudine non durò troppo, quando un ragazzo alto e dai capelli ricci biondo cenere le chiese se lui ed i suoi amici potessero sedersi con lei. I due ragazzi indossavano un giubbotto di pelle nero, una t-shirt bianca e dei pantaloni e scarpe neri, mentre la ragazza aveva una minigonna in pelle nera.  
Ad essere sincera, Rachel pensava che sembrava fossero usciti da qualche film sulle gang liceali.  
“Io sono Isaac,” Disse il riccio, sorridendole, “loro invece sono Erica e Boyd.” Aggiunse indicando prima la ragazza e poi il ragazzo.  
“Rachel!” rispose lei con un mezzo sorriso un po’ imbarazzato.  
“Sei nuova? Non credo di averti mai vista da queste parti.” Le chiese Erica, inclinando la testa di lato.  
“Si, mi sono appena trasferita qui con mio zio. Ma sono nata e cresciuta qui, prima di trasferirmi a New York.” Rispose Rachel, la quale per non continuare con il resto della sua storia iniziò a mangiare.  
“Conosci McCall e Stilinski?” le chiese Boyd, indicando i due ragazzi seduti a due tavoli di distanza.   
Rachel annuì e prima di rispondere bevve un sorso d’acqua.   
“Si, abbiamo chimica insieme. Stiles è anche il mio vicino di casa.” Disse ed Isaac annuì. “Non sembrano molto contenti che tu sia qui con noi” mormorò Erica, la forchetta ferma a mezz’aria che indicava verso di lei.   
“Non andiamo troppo d’accordo.” Chiarì Boyd all’espressione confusa di Rachel.  
“Come mai?” chiese la ragazza mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da Stiles e Scott.  
“Diciamo che non approvano alcune scelte che facciamo. E la gente che decidiamo di frequentare fuori da scuola.” Fu Isaac a rispondere, un mezzo sorriso enigmatico stampato sul volto.   
La risposta del ragazzo lasciò Rachel in qualche modo ancora più confusa e leggermente a disagio. C’era qualcosa di strano in quel trio, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa.  
Decise di lasciar perdere il discorso di Stiles e Scott e decise di fare domande legate alle lezioni e alla scuola.  
Per tutta la durata del pranzo Rachel non poteva fare a meno che sentirsi osservata, sapeva che Stiles e Scott continuavano a fissarla. L’unica cosa che non sapeva era il perché.  
“Di questo passo entro la fine del mese Derek avrà trasformato mezza scuola, se non di più.” Sbuffò Stiles, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre fissava la schiena di Rachel ed Isaac.   
“Rilassati Stiles, faremo in modo di mettere in guardia Rachel su Isaac e gli altri. Al momento dobbiamo cercare di capire chi possa essere a controllare il Kanima.” Rispose Scott, richiamando l’attenzione dell’amico. Stiles però non riusciva a concentrarsi, non gli piaceva affatto il modo in cui Isaac stava incollato a Rachel e sapeva che era stupido sentirsi così preoccupato per la ragazza, la conosceva appena. Non poteva fare a meno però di preoccuparsi. Derek ed il suo branco non erano persone, beh licantropi, troppo raccomandabili, ed essere in loro compagnia in una situazione così precaria tra cacciatori e lupi mannari non era l’ideale, lui lo sapeva per esperienza.

Finite anche le lezioni delpomeriggio, Rachel era finalmente arrivata alla parte della giornata per cui era più emozionata: il lavoro alla clinica del Dottor Deaton. Alan Deaton era un caro amico della famiglia Hale e di quella di Rachel, e la ragazza era contenta che ci fosse una persona che già conosceva il suo passato a cui non avrebbe dovuto spiegare cosa fosse accaduto. Quel pomeriggio scoprì che anche Scott lavorava con il veterinario, e visto che lui si occupava maggiormente dei cani lei si sarebbe occupata dei gatti e dei piccoli animali che non sembravano amare particolarmente la presenza di Scott. Mentre il ragazzo e Deaton erano impegnati con un paziente, il campanello nell’ingresso suonò e la ragazza andò a vedere chi fosse arrivato. Un uomo in uniforme, sulla quarantina, con i capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi chiari si trovava dall’altro lato del bancone; aveva l’aria stanca e un’espressione preoccupata in volto. “Sceriffo Stilinski” recitava la targhetta appuntata sulla sua giacca, e Rachel capì che doveva trattarsi del padre di Stiles.  
“Buonasera Sceriffo, io sono Rachel.” salutò educatamente la ragazza, “Ha bisogno del Dottor Deaton? Vuole che vada a chiamarlo?” aggiunse, immaginando che l’uomo avesse bisogno di parlare con il veterinario. “Piacere Rachel. Si grazie, se puoi dirgli che è urgente sarebbe perfetto. Purtroppo, sono un po’ di corsa.” Rispose lo sceriffo, appoggiando il cappello sul bancone. La ragazza annuì e chiamò il veterinario, che andò a parlare con il padre di Stiles sul retro.   
Rachel tornò ai suoi compiti ma non poté fare a meno di origliare per sbaglio parte della conversazione tra i due adulti. Lo sceriffo era interessato al parere del veterinario su dei graffi ritrovati su delle persone uccise da, apparentemente, un animale selvatico. Il veterinario però non aveva mai visto graffi del genere, e Rachel non poté fare a meno che pensare all’animale che otto anni prima aveva ucciso suo padre. Beacon Hills aveva decisamente un problema con gli animali selvatici, se dopo tutti quegli anni non erano ancora riusciti a risolvere il problema degli attacchi degli animali. La ragazza voleva sapere di più di quello che stava succedendo, ma di certo non poteva chiedere allo sceriffo o a Deaton. Decise così che una volta tornata a casa avrebbe chiesto a Stiles, dopotutto era il figlio dello sceriffo ed era sicura che anche lui avesse già riempito il padre di domande.


End file.
